


This Isn't Love

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saying I Love You, Sex and more sex with Ron getting a bit too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is anger to fuel the desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004, ugh I know. But I felt it was enough to put on here to ensure it's survival. lol.

Ron could hear his footsteps from down the hall. He waited impatiently, eyes trained on the door. A look of frustration remained on his face as he sat stiffly on the bed. The door opened and Ron could do nothing but pounce. No sound escaped the lips of the blonde that had entered the room. Ron's mouth was pressed hard against his in a matter of seconds, the only grunt coming from Ron himself. 

Not that Ron was suprised. Draco never spoke, never said a word while they were together like this. They would speak outside the room, throwing the usual barbs and insults, but never inside. Ron couldn't help but be vocal, though. He even breathed loudly.

They wasted no time, both boys stripping themselves. They had no reason to undress each other. That act in itself was much to intimate for this. Pale chest against tanned, pants dropped, and Ron was pulling Draco toward the bed. Shockingly, it was Draco that insist they transfigure the desk into a bed. He was tired of the cobblestone marks lining his back when they used the floor.

They fell into a pile, lips bruising and hands wandering. Ron immediately slid his hands downward and gripped Draco's arse tightly. Draco responded with a gasp and pressed himself against Ron. A slow, almost gentle rocking began. Ron moaned softly, thrusting up against Draco's body. Draco's pale, delicate hand thrusted out and grabbed the lube that they kept on top of the side table for easy reach. Draco looked at Ron pointedly, aggitation visible in his features, while shoving the tube into his hand. Ron understood. There was to be no foreplay tonight.

Sliding down Draco's body, Ron took a few second to lick at each nipple. Draco arched his back in invitation, but his hand pushed him farther down. Making harsh bites along his stomach, Ron slipped his arm under Draco's leg and lifted it onto his shoulder. Draco spread his other leg out, giving Ron more access. 

Glancing up at Draco, Ron paused before opening the tube. Draco stared up at the canopy of the bed, eyes open but showing no emotion. Ron gritted his teeth in frustration. Squeezing the tube in his hand, Ron immediately went to work. If Draco wanted it fast, it would be fast. One finger, then two. Next came three. The slight dead look in Draco's eyes wavered slightly as Ron repeatedly brushed his prostrate.

In a flash the fingers were removed and Ron pushed into him. Draco bit his lower lip when Ron didn't pause to let him adjust. Instead the redhead began an almost violent thrusting. Growling slightly, Ron grabbed Draco's head and forced the Slytherin to look him in the eye. His rushed movement slowed dramtically when he saw the hint of tears forming in Draco's eyes. Adjusting his angle, Ron shifted until he hit that perfect spot on every move. Draco let out a small gasp in response.

Letting his brain shut down, Ron didn't acknowledge the usual anger and heat that caused them to do this. For once he felt the urge to pound into Draco relentlessly fade. For once he actually noticed that Draco was hurting. He ddin't know why. Or how. But he was hurting and Ron thought that maybe a little gentleness might help. 

Draco's eyes fell closed when Ron's lips brushed his. They grazed across his face, Ron's pink tongue coming to lick up the sweat that slid down his forehead. Then they returned to his lips, pressing firmly, but always gently. The soft tongue slipping past Draco's and for a moment Draco merely laid still. Then his tongue met Ron's and they slid together at a slow pace, meeting the gentle thrusts of Ron's hips.

Ron allowed his hands to wander. He explored the body he had taken so many times, yet never really noticed. There was a mole on Draco's stomach. A few freckles on his shoulders. Not as many as the one's covering Ron's body, but he could see them. They were faint, peeking through the pale skin that was so light it could be considered clear. Ron touched all of this, avoiding Draco's erection, and moving instead of pinch each nipple in turn.

Draco whimpered at the touch and Ron couldn't help the smile that formed. He moved away from Draco's lips, sliding his own down the pale neck and sucking carefully at his pulse point. He then bit down. Another gasp escaped Draco chest. Pleased, Ron licked at the spot then repeated on the other side. Delicate hands began to travel up Ron's back and he pulled away to look Draco in the eyes. 

Small glimmers of pain and depression shone up at him, but it was covered by a layer of pure lust. Leaning back down, Ron once again met Draco's lips with his own. Draco was more involved in this kiss, biting down playfully on his lower lip. Ron growled in response and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Draco's hands moved back down and gripped his buttocks tightly, pulling him forward and farther inside. Ron's growl morphed into a moan.

Their movement sped up, Ron moving his hips faster and faster. Just when he didn't think he could go any faster, any deeper, Draco would arch into him and cause his body to literally piston into Draco's. Draco gripped him tightly, his mouth now biting down on his shoulder. 

And it all rolled forward until Ron knew he couldn't hold it in. Forcing his hand between their bodies, Ron squeezed and pulled at Draco's erection. Draco stilled underneath him, before the smallest of sounds escaped his throat and come was splattering between them. The muscles enclosing Ron's own erection tightened and spasmed around him. A low moan and Ron came.

The post orgasmic bliss was raptured in it's usual fashion by Draco getting up immediatly to dress. Ron laid on the bed, watching him. The look he remembered on Draco's face was burned into his head. And right before Draco moved to open the door, Ron spoke. "What is it?"

Draco turned and looked at him, a rude comment on the tip of his tongue. But the sight of Ron laying on the bed, sweat glistening on his body, and semen coating his stomach stopped him. His own semen. Gulping, Draco said nothing and turned back to the door.

"You can tell me." Ron whispered.

"The date is set." Draco replied, his voice barely above a whispered. He knew Ron wouldn't understand what he meant, so he continued. "I receive the Dark Mark in a week."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"I'm not a slave, Weasley." Draco told him, staring coldly at the doorknob he still held in his hand. "I will not be ordered around like my father is."

"Then don't do it." Draco could hear Ron's movement behind him, but still did not look back.

"We'll see." Was Draco's only response. He twisted the doorknob to open the door, but a pair of hands turned him around. He didn't look up, he didn't have to. A pair of soft lips met his own. Anger and passion coursed through him, both battling for dominance. With a grunt of aggitation, he shoved Ron away. "We are not lovers, Weasley. So stop acting like it."

"I do no such thing." Ron growled.

"Then what was tonight about?" Draco glared at him mockingly. "All soft and gentle like we were making love."

"You looked like you needed a little care, Malfoy." Ron replied.

"Care has no place between us. What we have is desire. No love, no care." Draco turned back to the door and pulled it open. "One week, Weasley."

"Are you certain, Malfoy? Don't want me to be gentle with you again, after all." Ron glared, pushing past him and into the deserted hallway.

"One week." Draco repeated before straightening his robes and sauntering down the hall and out of veiw. Ron gritted his teeth and kicked at the wall. Anger once again clouded his mind and he wanted nothing more than to drag Draco back here and take him hard and fast.


End file.
